


First Argument

by AlexTomboy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crying Mycroft Holmes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTomboy/pseuds/AlexTomboy
Summary: Mycroft and Greg's first real argument.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	First Argument

That evening, for the first time, they had an argument, a real one.

Mycroft was not present enough, and Greg was beginning to believe that this one did not really love him. Their argument started with simple shouts and reproaches but quickly, Gregory went too far. He knew it at the very moment when he pronounced this short sentence « Anyway, nothing keeps me by your side! » He got it because Mycroft's face instantly became paler and the gray of his eyes was frozen.

Mycroft had put on his jacket silently, had taken a last look at Greg who was sitting in the kitchen and had left the policeman's apartment.

When the redhead was outside, nothing held back his tears, burning down his cheeks, Always more numerous, always more painful. He had called his driver and went home. He will spend the interminable 48 hours following hours, moping and feeling guilty.

When on the morning of the third day, while he was still in bed, he heard someone unlock the door and enter. He immediately recognized Gregory's approach. The older Holmes thought he must be there to retrieve forgotten things from the living room, but Greg, instead of heading for the center of the house, was climbing the stairs to his bedroom.

The door creaked and Mycroft immediately straightened. "He looks awful," thought Greg, seeing Mycroft's red eyes, dark circles, and budding beard.

He didn't hesitate any longer and threw Mycroft in his arms to hug him, muttering apologies as a litany. Mycroft cowered in his chest, crying like a child, answering his voice broken by a sob: « Please, don't say things like that anymore. I'm begging you Gregory, Don't leave me » instantly, Gregory's heart broke, he had hurt Mycroft and he knew it. All he wanted now was to hug him and reassure him that he would always be by his side. "Never Mycroft, do you hear me?" I will never leave you my love "


End file.
